Shao Siming Painting Series (2019.03.28)
Event Information Website: http://activity.jumpw.com/newdoodling/ Once again the fanart contest has begin! This time it's about theme of the latest Chinese Anime Hero Shao Siming! The competition time is divided into the following stages: *Registration Time & Initial Voting Round: 28th March 2019 ~ 14th April 2019 *Advanced Voting Round: 14th April 2019 ~ 21st April 2019 *Rewarding Time: 21st April 2019 ~ 30th April 2019 List of Rewards 1st ~ 3rd Place *'300 Girls Timi Figure' (300娘缇米手办) x 1 *Hero Card - Shao Siming (新英雄-少司命) x 1 *'The Legend of Qin's Official Gift (Umbrella)' (秦时明月官方周边（雨伞）) x 1 4th ~ 10th Place *'300 Heroes Original Edition Album' (300英雄原版画册) x 1 *Hero Card - Shao Siming (新英雄-少司命) x 1 *'The Legend of Qin's Official Gift (Hanging Scroll Painting Poster)' (秦时明月官方周边（挂画）) x 1 11th ~ 30th Place *'TYSB T-Shirt' (TYSB T恤) x 1 *Hero Card - Shao Siming (新英雄-少司命) x 1 *'Gold Coin' (金币) x 888 Work Requirements *Players must register their works within the Registration Time only. *The works that are uploaded on the website must be based on the theme of Shao Siming & 300 Heroes. The name of the work must be filled when uploading the work, and each contestant can upload up to only 6 works. *The main character of the work must be Shao Siming, other characters can also appear in the work but only a little, and the contains of the work must be positive. *Each account has only 1 vote per day on the same work, and each account can vote up to 10 works per day. *After logging in the website, clicking on Upload Works (上传作品) button in the event page to enter your online painting page to create and upload your artworks. *Works require the player to write their server, player name, and TYSB on it. The size of the work must be below 1M. *In-game Rewards will be sent to the player according to their information that is registered on this website. Please check the account information carefully. If the rewards can't be issued due to the information error, the right to receive those rewards will be nullified. *Works must be created by yourself and it's not allowed to copy or plagiarize other's works and it must not be suspected of cheating or violating the event's rules. The contest organizers are only responsible for examining the quality of works. The copyright issues involved in the content of the work are the responsibility of the participating person. Any work suspected of plagiarism or involving intellectual property issues will automatically be disqualified. *Any contestants who are suspected to violent the rules of the competition, once verified, their right to participate in the event will be nullified. *Any contestants who are suspected of manipulating the votes, once verified, their right to participate in the event will be nullified. *After your works are uploaded, they will enter the review section of the works. After the approval, the selected works will be publicized. If the review is not passed, the maximum numbers of uploaded work of you will not be deducted. *The physical rewards (rewards outside the game) will be sent to the postal information that is informed during logging in after the results of the competition are announced, please ensure that the account information provides to us is correct. If the winners who have incomplete information doesn't respond to the official customer service within 7 working days after the results are announced, they will be deemed to have given up the reward. *During the contest, 300 Heroes has the right to publicize, report, or display all the works. However, 300 Heroes promises to not use the entries for commercial purposes. *The copyright for the entries of the winner belongs to Shanghai Jump Network Technology Co., Ltd by default. ---- ----